


Albus and Severus

by Jane87



Series: Albus and Severus [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane87/pseuds/Jane87
Summary: Just a conversation between Albus and Severus.





	Albus and Severus

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Albus a Severus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381873) by [Jane87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane87/pseuds/Jane87). 



> English translation for my work originally post in Czech.

„Severus, can I?“

„No.“

„Why not, Severus?“

„Therefore.“

“Just for a moment.”

“NO.”

“Five minutes.”

“NO!”

“Just for one lemon drop.”

“NOO!”

“You must feel lonely.”

“I don´t.” 

“I know what it´s like. For whole year I couldn´t talk to anybody.” 

“I did not notice.”

“Yes, I could talk with someone, but it´s not the same.”

“And what the others?”

“You are closest to me, Severus. You are like my son, they are only friends.”

“Sure, a son! Whoever wants his son to kill him?”

“It was for greater good and you well know that.”

“Sure!”

“So, can I?”

“You won´t leave me alone until I agree, right?” 

“Do you have to ask at all? You know me.”

Resigned sigh.

“Just for a minute then.”

“I knew you would agree.”

Albus Dumbledore slowly moved from his portrait into portrait of former Head of Slytherin House, Severus Snape. A similar conversation was led every evening between them and Albus was always able to enforce his own. Severus might have defied himself at first, but he always succumbed. 

“Drop, Severus?”

Growl.


End file.
